


It's all gone to hell

by The_Swedish_Hen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Like, Mentions of transgender character, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Ridiculously minor, Witch Curses, crowley is an idiot, gender swap, pregnant!crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Swedish_Hen/pseuds/The_Swedish_Hen
Summary: The boys hunt a witch together with Crowley. Unfortunately this leads to the witch's death, which causes all three of them to switch gender. Naturally Crowley has to leave to find a cure, and this shouldn't really be a problem. The only things is, Crowley has a lot more freetime than what's good for him.





	1. Well that's a first

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is not beta-read.

The witch was completely alone, and that was a very good thing. She knew she probably should start with something easier, but she didn’t want to wait any longer. Finally, she would actually be a she, and not just needing to convince people she was one.  
“Alright then...”  
And she began to chant, hoping for the best. Unfortunately, the gods wouldn’t have that kind of mercy upon her. Just as she said the last few words, the door was kicked down and a few people entered. She tried to scream to them to stop, to be careful, but there was no time. Before she knew it, a bullet was planted between her ribs. But as she fell, her hand touched the bowl causing it to flip and cover the whole room in a yellow powder.  
______________  
“Crowley, what the hell?!” Sam called out once he’d stopped coughing.  
“What? Isn’t this what you guys always do?”  
“It’s a witch man, we try to at least talk to them!” Dean explained.  
“My bad.”  
The king of hell brushed it off. Not that it was strange, because why would he care? It was one tiny human after all, fairly irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. The brothers changed a look and proceeded to look around in the witch’s room. They had no idea what... they (Dean refused to investigate this matter further) had been up to. Probably nothing to bad, but after all, they had found out that something was going on, hadn’t they? They burned the remains of the altar, but the brothers were painfully aware that if something magic was going on in the dust, they had more than likely been affected by it. Let’s just hope it wouldn’t kill them.  
That night they went home, Crowley with them. They still made sure that he stayed in the dungeon (cough cough) but the hate had begun to transform from a roaring flame into a... slightly smaller flame. They went to bed, hoping they wouldn’t wake up by coughing razor blades.  
______________  
Dean yawned and stretched. Something was different, but what? Oh, that’s right, he had had a good night’s sleep for once. Like, really good. Strange. He stood up, noticing how his usually perfect balance was way of. Also, his clothes were way baggier than usually. What was going on? He walked to the bathroom and saw how a beautiful blonde in the mirror. Nice. Wait what?! He stopped dead in the tracks and turned around. Not having a gun on him for the moment he took a fighting stance, but there was no one there. He looked around, once again seeing the woman in the mirror. He turned towards her. She followed. He walked closer. Dean touched his face and saw the woman repeat his movement.  
“Sam!” He shrieked and ran towards his brother’s room.  
Said brother bolted right up from bed which almost caused him to collide with Dean.  
“Who are you?!” He asked the strange woman, his voice many octaves higher than usual.  
“If think we know what the powder did now.”

“A gender switch curse?” Sam asked Crowley at the breakfast table.  
“Yes, Moose, I’ve already told you that.”  
After the initial chock they went to Crowley. There they had been greeted by a feminine hello boys, or, girls. Obviously, the curse had worked on all three of them. And naturally Crowley refused to cooperate unless they let him out of the dungeon (only for a while, naturally). And now he was using his newfound freedom fully, sitting laid back in a chair with his feet laid up on a table.  
“Alright, curse, how do we reverse it?”  
“Ah Squirrel, always all work and no fun.”  
“You can’t be serious...” Dean grunted.  
“Darling, you know me, I’m always serious.  
“What Dean means, “Sam interrupted. “Is that he thinks you should think this just as much of an emergency as we think.”  
“I’m a demon! I’m used of changing meat-suit!”  
“Well we aren’t, so spit it out!” Dean said.  
“What, the cure? I don’t know that.”  
“Say what know?”  
“I’m saying, I. Don’t. Know-”  
“Yeah, got you the first time.”  
“Crowley, what can you do?” Sam asked.  
“Are you asking for me help Samantha?”  
“Demanding.”  
Crowley sighed softly. Even though he’d never say it aloud, he too was uncomfortable with the situation. Perhaps not as upset as those Winchesters, but he was kind of fond of this meatsuit. He didn’t want to leave it. Then, begin a girl sure had its advantages…  
“Fine, give me a week or two and I’ll figure something out.”  
“Two weeks? What will you do all that time?” Dean asked.  
“None of your concern. Now...” He raised his hands encouraging the brothers to remove his shackles. They still thought he would disappear completely the moment they let him get full access to his powers.  
The brother’s exchanged a glance, before Sam got up and freed the demon.  
“Goodbye.” And with that, he was gone.  
Sam sighed. They could do nothing but to wait and hope that Crowley would return, and that soon. Preferably with an answer as well.  
"Wanna... go shopping for clothes?" Dean asked.  
"What?"  
"Come on, we can't go hunting in this! We look ridiculous!"  
"Is style really your largest concern right now?"  
"No, but..." Dean huffed. "I don't want to trip on my own pants."  
Sam laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Just the mental image of you faceplanting face first because of your pants being too long."  
"Alright, that's it."  
Dean stood up, and the chair fell behind him.  
"Fight me."  
Sam shot him a long, hard glare.  
"Are you on your period or something?" That... made him a bit worried. Crowley better come back real soon.  
Dean didn't respond. Instead he simply stepped forward and hit Sam in the face. Hard.  
It's always easy to start a fight. Especially between two brothers who spend almost all waken time together. But you have no idea how easy it is to start a fight between said brother's as when both have recently been through a more-than-crazy emotional roller-coaster, and thus was even more easily irritated than usually. Some people might call this a cat fight and blow it of as something ridiculous. But these people have clearly never seen two cats fight.  
Dean pulled in Sam's hair, causing him to shout out in pain. He responded by locking Dean's arm behind his back.  
"Do you yield?" Sam asked.  
"Never!" Dean laughed and flipped Sam over him.  
They continued their wrestling for a while, and when they were done both were sweating more than a bison in a desert.  
"Well that was fun." Dean said and sat up. "We should do it again soon."  
Sam grunted, not really feeling the need to answer.  
Dean sighed and stood up.  
He really needed to shower. He went towards the bathroom and sighed heavily. First then he realized that he was going to see his whole body. Naked. He swallowed. He really wasn't up to this, but then what choice did he have? None, unless he wanted everyone on this side of the sea to know that he had skipped a very well needed shower. He locked the door and turned on the water so it would be warm when he actually got into the shower. He took off his shirt and pants. If it had been someone else he must certainly had enjoyed the view. But now that it was himself, or rather herself, it simply was weird. It wasn't like it was the first time he showered for gods sake! A voice told him that, in a way, this most certainly would be the first time he showered. In this body at least. He removed his pants and loosely sitting boxers. This would surely be the strangest shower in his whole life.  
Sam saw his brother leave but was quite happy to remain where he was. Of course, he too had to shower, but he could wait. After all, his little brother got before anything. He got up and briefly wondered if he should remove his shirt. Remembering the latest changes though, he decided against it. He knew enough about women to know that they usually didn't walk around topless in their home. 

That was another reason he knew they needed to address. Clothes. Dean really had a point; these clothes were a goddamn hazard for the moment. And he could really use a bra. Embarrassing as it was, his boobs were fricking heavy. Their wrestling match had been exhausting enough, he couldn't imagine how it would feel after running from some goddamn monster. Now, were could he buy clothes? Could he call Charlie? Okay, that wasn't happening. But perhaps he could text her? Nah, google would have to do. She tended to get real curious sometimes. He opened his computer and googled nearby clothing shops. Soon enough he found someone not too far away. He left and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Dean, are you done soon?"  
"Just wait a moment!"  
Sam sighed, and sat down on the floor. No point in going shopping if he smelled like a cow. The door opened, ever so slightly.  
"Umm... could you get me some new clothes?"  
"Seriously?"  
"What?"  
"Dean, towels, heard of them?"  
Dean said something unintelligible and closed the door. He later emerged, with two towels swept around him. Sam laughed.  
"You really need to work on this."  
"Shut up and move."  
Dean left his brother and went to his room. Work on what? One towel barely covered his midriff, how would it cover the whole of him? Alright, he might exaggerate just a bit (a lot, but no one had to know that) but still. He may look like a complete wackjob, but at least he wasn't a completely naked wackjob.  
Sam got out of the shower already clothed. He had been smart enough to bring a new set of clothes with him. He knocked on Dean's door before entering.  
"I'm going shopping, come on."  
"Come on, since when do you want me to come along?"  
"Since I have no idea what your size are, and we both need to buy new clothes.  
Dean wasn't happy with this. Not at all. He had assumed that Sam would know exactly what his size was, being as girly as he usually was, but no. Instead he had to come along and try out clothing. A young woman greeted them almost immediately.  
“Hello,” She said. “What can I do for you?”  
“Hi, uhm, we’d like some new clothes.” Sam said.  
“I can see that.” She said and laughed. “I didn’t mean to be rude…”  
“No, it’s alright, we…”  
“Crazy night.” Dean ended.  
She nodded and showed them where the women’s’ clothing where.  
“Just tell me if you need anything!”  
She left the two girls alone. Dean looked at Sam.  
“So… where do we begin?”  
Thus, began the two most excruciating hours of their lives. Nothing fits, everything was expensive and-  
“Sam, no, there’s no fucking way I’m putting on one of those.”  
“Dean, you need to wear a bra. We hunt monsters. Practically for a living. You will hurt yourself!”  
Dean grunted, still not at all happy about the whole situation. But Sam had a point. Defeated he reached out from the changing room and grabbed the bra Sam had been holding for him. Sam told him it was a sport-model or something. Something that would suit their line of living a lot better. It actually felt quite good. They left the store, but on their way out Dean stopped Sam.  
“Crowley!”  
Sam gave him a look of pure disbelief.  
“Crowley, seriously? Why are you thinking about hi-her?” He changed the pronoun for the sake of not raising suspicious eyebrows.  
“She doesn’t have any clothes either!”  
“Dean, we’re talking about Crowley.”  
“I know, but…”  
“Look, we bought a few extra sets of clothes, she can always borrow from us.”  
“You’re right.” Dean said and left for the car.  
Well, that was weird. But Sam decided not to think anything about that. If Dean wanted to tell him something, he would. When he was dying. He would never learn what was going in his brother’s mind.  
They drove back in silence. They ate their dinner in silence. They went to bed without saying anything to each other. But Sam didn’t push it. He had gotten the silent-treatment before. He knew when his opinion or concern weren’t needed.  
Dean couldn’t sleep. What was taking Crowley so long? He knew that he was being an idiot, after all who the fuck worried about the king of hell? But something told him that something was wrong. Gut felling man, you couldn’t just throw it aside. But what could even go wrong?! Crowley was going to find a cure! There’s no way he could screw that up.  
Satisfied, if only for the moment, with his conclusion he closed his eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Are you serious?

A week passed and nothing big happened. Sam and Dean decided against going on any more hunts until the problem was solved. There were many hunters in America, surely someone else could take care of things for a while. The only problem was that they had nothing to do.  
“Come on Sammy, I can’t take this any longer!” Dean complained.  
“Then what’s your idea, huh? What could we possibly do while we’re waiting for Crowley to come back?”  
“I don’t know how about anything at all?”  
Sam sighed. These fights were getting tiresome.   
“Sure, go ahead. Do anything at all. Read a book, do some research.”  
Dean left, annoyed. Do some research. For what exactly? What’s the point in reading a book just for the sake of reading it? He went through his mental checklist of things he could do. Polish weapons? Already done. If he did it again he would probably polish away the metal. Go for a drive? Nah, Sam would just get irritated, believing he was going out hunting. Practice in the shooting range? Can’t see why not. He left the living room and went to the shooting range. On his way he chose one of the guns hanging on the wall.   
After a while it felt much better. He wouldn’t die of boredom, at least for a while. But he felt weird. He walked a few steps forward whilst the worlds swam before his eyes. Then he passed out and collapsed on the ground.  
Dean groaned heavily and sat up. He was bleeding from his forehead, probably from his fall.   
“Sam?” He asked, his voice strained and deep.  
Wait a minute! He looked at himself.  
“Fucking thank you.” He told no one in particular.  
He was a guy again. The witch-thing had finally stopped working. He bolted to the library where Sam had been last time he saw him. He hadn’t moved an inch, but he too had become a guy once again.   
“Hiya Sam!” Dean said happily.  
“Dean, you’re bleeding!”  
“Nothing I can’t handle.”  
Sam sighed. Dean was right, of course, but also ridiculously stubborn.   
“Alright, I’ll call Crowley.” Dean said.  
“Why?”  
“I need to thank him for doing whatever he did.”  
“And make him come back…?”  
“Yeah. That to.”  
Dean left and dialed 666. No one answered. Strange. He called again. And again.  
“Dammit Crowley pick up.”  
Naturally this didn’t help at all. Sam showed up in the doorway.  
“Dean, what is this really about?”  
“It’s nothing Sam.”  
“Dean, you and I both know that’s not true.  
“It’s just… I have this feeling, man.”  
“And this feeling is telling you…?” Sam asked.  
“Something’s wrong. He should’ve showed up here with his, stupid cocky grin the moment he solved the problem! He is our prisoner and he know that.”  
Sam realized that Dean really had a point. Crowley never just left, not without making a grand exit or at least taunt.  
“What do you think we should do then?”  
“Summon him?”  
__________  
An hour later they had everything they needed. They had also painted a devil’s trap, for good measure. Sam read the incantation, and then they waited. After a while a very irritated Crowley appeared.  
“Look, when I have found something I will tell you! What’s so hard to understand about that?”  
The Winchesters stared at her. That’s right, her. Crowley still had to transform back.   
“Why aren’t you a guy?” Sam asked, a bit chocked truth be told.  
“Why aren’t you women?” Crowley snapped back.  
All three of them looked at each other, no one really knowing what to do. Well, Crowley wanted to leave, but that was easier said then done. Suddenly Dean’s train of thought stopped at the station called ‘Oh-God-Please-Let-Me-Be-Wrong’.  
“Crowley, what exactly have you done this week?”  
“I’ve been hanging out in my backyard taking care of my plants what about you?”  
“For god’s sake Crowley! Have you had sex?!” Dean asked.  
“That’s irrelevant…” Crowley said, clearly trying to avoid the topic.  
Sam looked at Crowley. He wanted to laugh, so badly, but the situation was way to serious.  
“Oh my god… Hell is getting an heir.”  
____________  
Crowley stomped his foot angrily. When had those pesky Winchesters become smart?  
“No shit Sherlock.” He growled.  
Dean stepped over the edge of the devil’s trap and slapped Crowley, hard.  
“Why would you do that?” Crowley exclaimed.  
“No, why would you do this? You are an idiot, you know that? You are a king for fuck’s sake, have you even for a moment thought about what responsibilities that comes with? You know better! The demons are looking up to you, and you run of and get yourself pregnant!”  
Sam looked at his brother, surprise written all over his face. He almost expected Dean to end his rant with a ‘I didn’t raise you like this!’. He stepped forward and pulled his brother back by his arm. Dean stared at him.  
“That’s enough Dean. I think she’s gotten your point.”  
Crowley wanted to point out the pronoun but decided against it. There really was no point.  
“Now, how about you boys let me out of this trap and we can discuss this as grown-ups.”  
Sam took his knife and scratched away the color. 

A few moment they all sat at the kitchen table. Dean had gotten Crowley a sandwich to eat, since his meatsuit now carried another human being. The demon may not need food, but the embryo sure as hell did. They had been discussing for a while without getting any closer to a solution. Crowley hadn’t gone back to hell and couldn’t either. Too many risks involved. He couldn’t risk going to a human doctor since there was a risk that the only thing keeping him female was the spawn. Castiel was out of question as well, due to obvious reason. The answered hovered in the air above them. There was nothing they could do but to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, I know. I just wanted to upload one more thing before going on vacation :)  
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos!


	3. Everything is great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Crowley was miserable. Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent miserable. Of course he would actually catch something, because apparently; Winchester luck was contagious. He groaned and slumped back against the bathroom wall. He felt like he had spent the most of his morning in the bathroom, bent over the toilet throwing up what little had eaten. It had been like this for a few weeks now. A quick search on the internet had told him that it would probably be over in a week or two, but that didn’t make it any easier for the moment. If only he could go back to Hell. He had already been living with the Winchesters for almost two months, and he was done. So, so, done. A knock on the door was heard.  
“Bugger of.” Crowley told the would-be intruder.  
“You okay man?” Dean asked on his side of the door.  
“What do you think?” Crowley snapped back.   
Crowley sighed, as he heard the steps echo down the hallway as Dean left.

Dean refused to admit it, but he felt bad for Crowley’s sake. As if he could’ve done anything. No, this was entirely Crowley’s fault. So, he decided to leave her alone. It certainly didn’t help anyone if he would follow her like a bloodhound, being little more than a constant pain in the ass.  
All three of them had a silent agreement, to pretend that this was a completely normal pregnancy. It was a lot easier to handle than the fact that the king of hell was having a baby. But that didn’t mean it was easy. On the contrary, truth be told. All three of them had spent a ridiculous amount of time in front of the computers, trying to prepare themselves as much as possible. Another problem was the fact that Crowley didn’t dare go back to hell, in case some demon(s) would try to kill her. To minimize the risk that anyone found out, she couldn’t use any of her powers either. That, if anything was driving her mad. As long as she didn’t get cabin fever, Dean thought to himself.   
He went into the kitchen and prepared to make pancakes. He was almost done when Crowley finally emerged.  
“Good morning Crowley.”  
Crowley grunted something incoherent and sat down at the table as Dean served the pancakes.  
“What have you done with Moose?” Crowley asked after a few moments.  
“He’s out shopping.”  
“Shopping?”  
“Yeah. Rabbit food.”  
Crowley snorted, failing spectacularly to hide it. Dean looked at him in utmost surprise.  
“What?”  
“Did you just… snort?”  
“No.”  
“Oh my God, you did.”  
“No I didn’t!”  
“The queen of hell has feelings, who would’ve thought?” Dean laughed.  
“Come on now, that’s nothing new.”  
“No, it isn’t.” Dean suddenly got serious. “Crowley, we need to talk.”  
“About what?”  
“Your addiction.”  
“Seriously?” Crowley dropped the knife in surprise.  
“Yes! It’s never been good for you, and I won’t let you risk your life for some goddamn blood.”  
“And exactly how did you think it would hurt me?”  
“You’re a demon, Crowley. Human blood isn’t natural for you. And I don’t know shit if it affects your baby, but last time I checked the mother’s health is vital for the baby, and you are not a human.  
Crowley nodded slowly.  
“You really have practiced that, didn’t you?”  
“Knock it off Crowley!”  
“Fine, I’ll stay away from it until it’s over.”  
“Good.”  
They continued their meal in silence. A silence, that despite everything, was comfortable. 

Sam got back to the bunker and saw that the rest of them had already eaten, but there were a few pancakes left. He gulped them down and decided to look around and find them. Crowley was watching TV, barely acknowledging Sam’s presence. Dean was down in the shooting range, to no one surprise.  
“Hiya Sam.” He said, barely looking at him.   
“How is she?” Sam asked.  
“Just fine. Or well, as fine as you can be I her situation I guess.”  
It had been like that for a while. Everyone was a bit miserable, and for a very good reason. They had an unborn child to protect, after all.   
_________  
One morning, Sam woke up to a most peculiar sight.   
“Is that my shirt?” He asked, baffled.  
Crowley looked down on his feet, not really feeling to meet his eyes.  
“It was comfortable… I hope you don’t mind me borrowing it.”  
Sam chuckled.  
“Crowley, you could’ve just asked!”  
“So, I can keep it?”  
Sam nodded, not really understanding what was going on in the demon’s mind. But he guessed that Crowley didn’t know either.

Crowley was, truth be told, happy that Sam let him borrow his shirt. Sure, it was way to big and it made him look like an idiot, but he didn’t care. His suit wasn’t nearly as cozy. He knew he used that as some kind of stupid excuse, instead of admitting that his suit had become to small. Damn child, how did it dare? He grabbed a sandwich and went back to his room, not really feeling in the mood for a family dinner. Or well, breakfast. He sat down on the bed, and stroke his belly. It was a bit strange thinking about the tiny life that grew inside of him. A lot of things had changed lately. But Crowley was content enough with the whole situation that he even allowed some of the changes. For example, he had let his hair grow long. His beard had disappeared when the witch cast its curse and had yet to grow back. Not that he minded. They had enough problems as it was without the circus investigating them. Suddenly he felt his hands starting to shake.  
“Oh, come on now…” He said to himself.  
It had been like this since Dean had forced him to stop human blood. His own body knowing something was wrong. Crowley groaned and laid down, pulling the blanket over himself. He didn’t want to leave. It was warm in the bed. Warm and…  
It didn’t take long for the demon to fall asleep. Dean didn’t bother waking her up, that would just be mean. It was strange that she took a nap in the middle of the day, and Dean would make sure that nothing was wrong when she woke up.   
Dean looked around for Sam for a while, until he finally found him.   
“Sam, let’s go hunting.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
Sam looked at him in disbelief.  
“You know, this may be the worst idea I’ve ever heard, and that’s saying a lot.”  
“Come on, we have been in her for months! Crowley will survive.”  
“What do you want to do? Leave a note and disappear for a week?”  
“Look, there’s what appear to be a vampire nest just two-three hours away from here. We would be gone a day, two at most!”   
Sam sighed. His brother was right, it wasn’t that. But then what the hell was it? He knew what it was. He cared about Crowley. It was stupid, really, but ever since everything had happened, he was afraid that the now queen would get hurt. He didn’t want that to happen. But she would survive. Of course. No doubt. How much could happen in a day, really?  
“Alright, where is it?”  
Dean shone up like a beacon, obviously happy to leave the bunker and go hunting again.  
________  
The hunt had gone well, and a lot faster than they had anticipated. It was a small nest, with only a few vamps. And none of the brothers had gotten hurt. Well, no more than the usual bruises and small cuts.  
“Crowley we’re back!”   
Silence. They looked at each other, both feeling the all too familiar feeling of that something had happened.  
“Crowley?” Sam asked.  
They went up to Crowley’s room, only to find it empty.  
“Crowley!” Dean shouted.  
He made a quick sweep through the room and saw a small note. He picked it up and read it.   
“Oh hell no!” Dean slammed the table and almost ripped the paper in two.  
“What happened?” Sam bolted forward and grabbed the paper from Dean’s quivering hands.  
He read the note.   
“We have to go. Now.”  
Dean didn’t answer. Instead they walked to the impala and began to drive towards the coordinates on the note. Sam couldn’t help but repeating the text to himself over and over again. 'Who knew miracles like this could happen? I’m thinking you might want to get her back? Let’s meet, and perhaps we can come to and come to an agreement <3\. -Abaddon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. What's going to happen? You'll find out, sooner or later.


	4. Intensify intensifies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i managed to write this a lot easier than I thought I would.  
> Also, I'm taking a few liberties later on. You have been warned.

Crowley was barely aware of what was going on. He had been out walking when these goons had suddenly attacked him. The next thing he knew, he was high as a kite and being held captured by Abaddon. She had that infuriating smug look on her face, obviously believing that she had won. But he would prove her wrong. He would prove her so, so wrong. Not right now though. Perhaps later. Yeah, later. When he was back at his feet again. No doubt. The two demons holding him hardened their grip. Oh, that’s right. He literally couldn’t do anything right now, because he was being held captive. And couldn’t fight them, because… His mind gave up at that point. Shame, he was sure he really had a great thought going in there. He heard a motor and focused to where the sound came from. A black car drove up, and his two humans stepped out. Good, they weren’t held captive. Where they? He didn’t think so.  
“What the hell have you done to her?” Dean roared at Abaddon.  
“Dean, nice to meet you to!” She chuckled back at him.  
“What do you want Abaddon?” Sam asked.  
“Oh, nothing much. Just you two to promise never to come after me again.” A smug grin on her face.  
Crowley thought to himself that well, that shouldn’t be so had. Some parts of his mind screamed at him to shut up, but he couldn’t remember why. But he knew that you should listen to your gut-feeling, so he did just that. Gut-feeling. That’s a pretty funny word, isn’t it? Didn’t brains do the thinking?  
“You know we won’t do that, Abaddon.” Sam told her. Dean simply glared furiously at her.  
“How about a truce then?” She asked, in a voice that made it sound more like a demand than a suggestion.  
“A truce?” Dean questioned.  
“Yes. I won’t go after you and you won’t go after me. And of course, I wouldn’t try to find out where your secret lair is or anything like that either.” Abaddon said.  
The two brothers changed a look. Perhaps Abaddon didn’t know anything after all? That would certainly help.   
Crowley couldn’t help but to scoff at the two idiots in front of him. They acted is if they believed he would tell her anything at all, not to even mention the location of the bunker. Hell, he didn’t even know exactly where it was, how would he even tell someone else how to get there?  
“And how long would this truce be?” Dean asked, a bit calmer than earlier.  
“Oh I don’t know, how about until this whole situation is over?”  
She knew then. Damn. But Sam saw how Crowley nodded at them ever so slightly, and Sam took that as a sign that she had everything under control. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was of with her. Very off.  
“Deal.” Dean said, and Abaddon shot them a wolf like grin.  
“Shall we seal it the traditional way then?” She asked them.  
“Go to hell.” Dean spat.  
“Oh, I will. Bye bye!”  
With a snap of her fingers, she and the two demons who had been holding Crowley disappeared. Crowley looked around, unsure about what to do. Dean rushed to his side.  
“Are you alright?” Dean asked her.  
“Hm? Oh yes. Honestly I feel a lot better than I’ve done in a while.” She smiled.  
“For fuck’s sake, they gave you human blood, didn’t they?” Sam said.  
“I don’t really remember…” Crowley sobbed.  
Dean took a step back, completely caught of guard with Crowley’s strange behavior.   
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as if speaking to a small child.  
“I just want to remember, I didn’t want to get in your way, I didn’t…” She was full on crying now.  
Dean comforted her as best as he could, which honestly was a pretty impressive act considering that they used to be more or less mortal enemies. But the small action worked Crowley walked, if only a bit mediocre, back to the car. She sat down in the backseat without complaining, and they were of back home.

It had taken a few hours for them to drive to the place Abaddon had chosen. Even if it had been a forest instead of the usual forgotten factories, it still wasn’t a nice place and Dean was happy to leave it. But it always took longer time back home than to get somewhere. Crowley even fell asleep in the backseat. And as soon as Sam saw that, he turned to Dean.  
“What do you think will happen now?”  
“I don’t know, and…” He trailed of, not really wanting to finish the sentence.  
“You do care.”  
Dean didn’t answer. Of course he cared. How could he not? A part of him felt guilty over everything that had happened. Now, don’t believe he didn’t held Crowley responsible for what had happened (not the kidnapping thing, naturally) but if they hadn’t kept Crowley prisoner he wouldn’t have come with them on a hunt and he wouldn’t have become a woman in the first place. They were in such a fucking mess, it was almost unbelievable. And he’s a Winchester.  
“I’m guessing all of hell knows about it now.”  
“What’s your point Sam.”  
“I’m just saying, perhaps…”  
“What, you think we should leave her?”  
“No!” Sam looked scandalized at the sheer thought. “I’m only thinking, that perhaps a bit of help wouldn’t hurt.”   
“We are not calling Cas.”  
“Fine.”   
Nobody said anything for a while.”  
“I still think that he would help, though.” Sam added as an afterthought.  
“Dammit Sammy what’s so hard to understand? We do not want the angels involved in this. End of discussion. Now wake her up, we’re here.”  
Sam looked out the window. They really were back home. As if somebody had made time go faster. Strange. Sam left the care and nudged Crowley awake.  
“I’m up I’m up!” She said and rose. Sam looked strangely at her.  
“Come on, what’s supposed to be the problem now?”  
“How are you sober?” Sam questioned.  
“I’m a demon, perhaps things don’t take just as much time for me as it does for everyone else?”  
Fair enough. They walked back to the bunker without any incidents. But seriously what could’ve happened? It was like 40 feet to get inside. But when they got back, they discovered that Dean had made hamburgers. He looked just as chocked as the two of them.  
“That just, sort of, happened…”  
“That makes no sense Dean.”  
“Perhaps not but that’s what happened.” Dean said. “Crowley, any thoughts? C…Crowley?”  
The demon hade grown alarmingly pale and started to lean against the wall.  
“Stupid, stupid…” He muttered to himself.  
“What has happened?” Sam asked.  
“Abaddon is mad because I left the note without taking her with me.”  
“Yes and?” Dean said.  
“She wanted to get everything that she wanted, and as soon as you made the deal she began looking for worm holes, faults she could use.”  
“She can’t do that!” Dean said.  
“And if she did, what could she find?”  
“Your deal was ‘Until this is over’, correct?”  
“Yes…?” Sam said.  
“You didn’t precise how long it would take, and she simply moved the finish line a little closer to now.”  
“Are you telling me, that…?” Sam said.  
“Yes.” She’s speeding up time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protip: If you're going to make a deal with a being of questionable character, READ THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS!


	5. Insert Beethoven Symphony no 5

“What do you mean she’s speeding up time? She can’t do that!” Dean said.  
“Look I literally don’t have the time to explain everything, but the short version is; Demon powers, dangerous, almost never used.”  
“So, what do you want us to do?” Sam asked.  
“Oh, look at you how thoughtful you’ve become all of sudden.”  
“Crowley.” Dean warned.  
“Fine, look, for now we just have to wait until she’s done, and then wait until this is done, “she said and gestured to her belly, “and that’s when you come in with another of your crazy plans that somehow always work out.”  
Dean nodded, looking a little pale. He started sniffing the air and felt a strange smell.  
“Do you feel that?” He asked no one in particular.  
“It’s your hamburgers.” Crowley explained. “They’re probably two months old now.”   
Dean turned around and looked at his hamburgers. What was left was a few sad lumps, that may or may not be completely covered in maggots.  
“That’s disgusting…” He said.  
“Also, why we can’t do anything but wait.” Crowley said her voice starting to sound a bit strained.  
Sam nodded. It was a long time since he had felt so helpless and he really didn’t like it. He knew Crowley was right though, they couldn’t do anything. But that didn’t make it any better. He had also noticed how Crowley’s stomach was growing. It actually became larger before their eyes. Not quick enough for anyone to see if they were constantly watching, but still so fast that if you looked away for a while you would notice a difference when you looked back. But Sam also saw how much pain Crowley was in.   
“Alright, I’m going to get you to the bedroom.” He told Crowley.   
She nodded and took a few staggering steps forward. Sam was quickly there and caught her before she fell. Dean too got the hint and laid one of Crowley’s arms around his neck to support him, and together they began to walk to the bedroom.  
“Stop.” Crowley said suddenly.  
Dean looked at her with worry in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“I think my water broke.”  
Sure enough, a thin wet line head appeared on the inside of Crowley’s trousers, and slowly trickled downward. Sam looked around and saw the sofa. Thank God they had bought that sofa.  
“Crowley, the sofa is just a few feet away, do you think you can make it?” He asked.  
“Yeah, sure…”  
They managed to get there, and she laid down on the sofa. Sam immediately told Dean to get water and towels, earning a strange look from Crowley.  
“We did research, remember?”  
“Of course, I remember you dummy I was there, I simply didn’t believe you’d remember anything of use at the moment.”  
“How nice of you.” Sam said sarcastically.  
“Humans. You really are pathetic. You know that right?”  
She smiled, and Sam shook his head. She could make jokes, that was a nice sign. Crowley looked over his shoulder before turning back to Sam.  
“I also remember that Dean’s so-called important task right now is something you only see in movies, and is primarily used for other people to get something to do?” She added with a smirk.  
“Well, Dean likes to be helpful. And I will not let you ruin our sofa.”  
“Ha-ha, very funny.” The demon tried to pout but was shaking from laughter.  
Dean came back with towels and water, and Sam told him to put up some extra safety marking all around they bunker and assured him that, yes, they would be fine.   
Crowley had no idea how Sam understood what he was feeling. That he thought it was best if Dean stayed away, and Sam agreed. Why? He trusted Sam more for some reason, and if the child turned out to be a boy, there was something he really wanted to talk about with him first…

Dean ran around the bunker, looking after more places to put up traps. It was pretty hard to do that, without also trapping Crowley completely. It was probably for the best if someone stayed with her for a time to make sure she didn’t accidentally got caught in one of them. In the background he could hear Crowley’s screams, but he also knew that he was needed elsewhere right now. He recognized that look Sammy had given him, the I-got-this look. Usually he ignored it, but something told him it was for the best that he wasn’t around. But then, everything got quiet. Dean froze. And turned around and sprinted towards the living room (ha-ha). There he was greeted by an exhausted Sam and an even more exhausted Crowley. But also, one tiny baby. It was round and rather chubby, and was resting against his mother/father’s chest. Crowley had also gone back to his usual male form, but it was obvious that he couldn’t care more for the time being.  
“Congratulations.” Dean told Crowley.   
“He’s a real beauty, isn’t he?” Crowley said.  
“What’re you going to name him?”  
“Oh I don’t know, I knew a few demons in hell who would be very pleased to know they had another creature named after them.”  
“Crowley spit it out,” Sam laughed. “We both know you won’t do that.”  
“Oh, you’re no fun…” He mumbled.  
“Crowley.” Dean teased.  
“It’s quite common to name a child after someone who mattered a lot to you…”  
“Yes?” Sam said.  
“So, I decided to name him Bobby. If you allow it, naturally.” He added hastily.  
Dean was shocked. But not a single part of his body was angry. Honestly? He had never felt happier. 

Crowley later explained that the name thing was why they’d make sure Dean was away, and that a bit of powers made sure that he hadn’t heard their conversation. He also told them that Abaddon wasn’t a larger threat to them now than earlier. Sure, she had been close to get them, but the only reason she had sped up time was because she didn’t want to wait that long for the action to begin again. In other words, they had become a small, strange family, and no one was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has read this, and especially for those of you who have left kudos and comments. I hope you have enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave kudos, comment, and reviews and let me know!


End file.
